


Fifty shades of Moments

by Nonnie88



Series: Fifty Shades of Prompts - SG [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Humor, Humour, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie88/pseuds/Nonnie88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 prompts, 50 oneshots, a challenge for my muse...<br/>Will mainly be S/J but will feature alot of the others too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> First posting on AO3..  
> This is also posted on FF.net under the same pen name

** Hero **

* * *

Looking around at the partly demolished gateroom, you can't believe what has just happened.

"Carter!" A voice in the distance was shouting.

Jack O'Neill is rushing towards you along with many other personnel who had been standing in the control room. "Well, at least you're alive." He comments as he climbs across the bricks scattered all around me, pulling at some and throwing them over his shoulder without a care.

He pulls out a rag from his BDU trouser pocket and presses it to the cut on your head as Janet Fraiser comes running into the room. "What happened?" He asks as Janet helps me to sit up.

"I pressed the wrong button at the wrong time," I flinch with the movement. "I honestly didn't think it would cause an explosion." I say, the words sounding fuzzy in my head.

He helps the medical team get me onto the cot. "I know you want to be a hero Carter, but when did you turn into Daniel," he shakes his head. "You two and your damn doohickeys?" He says with a smirk once I am settled as much as possible and being taken down the hallway to the infirmary.

I don't find his comment amusing and I roll my eyes at him, flinching again as it gives me a shooting pain through my head and I groan.

I'm sure that this day couldn't get any worse.


	2. Twilight

** Twilight **

The twilight before the stars came out was always her favourite time of day. The reflection of the sun’s rays from the atmosphere giving off the most spectacular colours across the sky.

She enjoys it more now that she has company, watching as her husband sets out blankets and pillows onto the decking of their roof.  He retrieves a small picnic basket from the edge by the telescope, where he had obviously placed it earlier in the day. He sits down in the middle of the blankets and pats the space between his legs and whisperping a ‘C’mere’ to her. And it doesn't take her long to move.

The first thing she had asked him when they were both home from the base that night was ‘What are we doing?’ And he had replied, ‘Watching stars’ and she couldn't help but laugh a little at his enthusiasm.

He was like a kid at Christmas with the simplest things. And here they were now, wrapped in a fierce hold, him nuzzling her neck as she bit into a strawberry he had taken from the picnic basket moments before.

They enjoy this simple idea as they celebrate their 2nd anniversary together as a couple.

Just watching the stars and giving the most gentle touches and caresses.

The love they have for each other not needing any words.


	3. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to 'Beneath the Surface'

** Silence **

Silence.

Between two people silence can be a few things.

First, and probably most desirably, it could be that they are both familiar enough with one another to spend time without words or conversation.

It's a _comfortable_ silence.

Then there's the lead-weighted, meaning-filled, assumption-laden silence where whole narratives speed through the gambit of initiation, transformation and resolution in seconds allowing for more narratives to follow in an unyielding mental locomotive.

These silences are not so _comfortable_.

The briefing room was empty except for the tables and chairs and the pot of coffee in the corner.

There sat Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter across from one another.

In silence.


End file.
